Legends of Tomorrow
at }} DC's Legends of Tomorrow is a CW fantasy/sci-fi series and the 4th series of the Arrowverse. Plot After defeating the demon Mallus by cuddling him to death with a giant stuffed animal named Beebo, the Legends are ready to ease off the gas. Sara (Caity Lotz) and her team join Ava Sharpe (Jes Macallan) and the Time Bureau to help clean up the last few remaining anachronisms. The job seems straightforward enough until Constantine (Matt Ryan) arrives to inform them that, in solving one major problem, they have created another, much larger one. When the Legends let time crumble in order to release and defeat Mallus, the barrier between worlds softened. History is now infected with “Fugitives” – magical creatures from myths, fairytales, and legends. Having been expelled throughout time by people like Constantine, these Fugitives are now returning to our world in droves and making a real mess of things. As the Time Bureau is distrustful of and ill-equipped to deal with magic, the Legends must team up with everyone’s favorite demonologist to set history back on track. Sara and Constantine are joined by compassionate inventor Ray Palmer (Brandon Routh), hotheaded ex-con Mick Rory (Dominic Purcell), rebellious totem-bearer Zari (Tala Ashe), and heartbroken historian-turned-superhero Nate (Nick Zano) as they set out to save the world – and their legacy. It’s the familiar fun of the Legends time-travelling across historical events and encountering famous figures with an added shot of magical craziness! Characters :Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer | THE ATOM :Caity Lotz as Sara Lance | WHITE CANARY :Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory | HEAT WAVE :Amy Pemberton as Gideon :Nick Zano as Nate Heywood | CITIZEN STEEL :Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz :Matt Ryan as John Constantine | HELLBLAZER :Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Charlie :Ramona Young as Alaska Yu PREVIOUS CAST :Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter :(1—2, special guest 3) :Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West | KID FLASH :(3) :Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Amaya Jiwe | VIXEN :(2—3) :Wentworth Miller as Leo Snart | CITIZEN COLD :(guest 3) :Franz Drameh as Jefferson Jackson | FIRESTORM :(1—3) :Victor Garber as Martin Stein | FIRESTORM :(1—3) :Ciara Renée as Kendra Saunders | HAWKGIRL :(1) :Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart | CAPTAIN COLD :(1, guest 2) Ships :For more ships containing these characters, see Arrow and The Flash. The ships listed below are between characters who have interacted on DC's Legends of Tomorrow. Some of the characters listed below may not have interacted on this show, but have instead been seen together on other Arrowverse shows Slash :Arrowave — the ship between Oliver Queen and Mick Rory :Atomhunter — the ship between Rip Hunter and Ray Palmer :Atomwave — the ship between Ray Palmer and Mick Rory :Atomstorm — the ship between Jefferson Jackson and Ray Palmer :Citizen Arrow — the ship between Oliver Queen and Nate Heywood :Citizen Flash — the ship between Barry Allen and Nate Heywood :ColdArcher — the ship between Leonard Snart and Malcolm Merlyn :ColdAtom — the ship between Ray Palmer and Leonard Snart :Coldblazer — the ship between Leo Snart and John Constantine :ColdHunter — the ship between Rip Hunter and Leonard Snart :ColdRay — the ship between Leo Snart and Ray Terrill :Coldstantine — the ship between Leonard Snart and John Constantine :Coldwave — the ship between Leonard Snart and Mick Rory :Constangreen — the ship between John Constantine and Gary Green :Constatom — the ship between John Constantine and Ray Palmer :Constime — the ship between John Constantine and Rip Hunter :Green Atom — the ship between Ray Palmer and Oliver Queen :Heatstorm — the ship between Mick Rory and Jefferson Jackson :Hellwave — the ship between Mick Rory and John Constantine :Jolly — the ship between Wally West and John Constantine :Kidstorm — the ship between Wally West and Jefferson Jackson :Kid Steel — the ship between Wally West and Nate Heywood :SteelAtom — the ship between Ray Palmer and Nate Heywood :Steelblazer — the ship between Nate Heywood and John Constantine :SteelGreen - the ship between Nate Heywood and Gary Green :Steelwave — the ship between Nate Heywood and Mick Rory :TimeHex — the ship between Rip Hunter and Jonah Hex :Timestorm — the ship between Rip Hunter and Jefferson Jackson :Time Kid — the ship between Rip Hunter and Wally West :Timewave — the ship between Mick Rory and Rip Hunter Femslash :Agent Canary — the ship between Alex Danvers and Sara Lance :Avalance — the ship between Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe :Black Snow — the ship between Dinah Drake and Caitlin Snow :Canary Vixen — the ship between Sara Lance and Amaya Jiwe :Canaryhawk — the ship between Kendra Saunders and Sara Lance :Carlance — the ship between Sara Lance and Lindsay Carlisle :Frosthacker — the ship between Caitlin Snow and Zari Tomaz :Hamaya — the ship between Helen of Troy and Amaya Jiwe :Nyssara — the ship between Sara Lance and Nyssa al Ghul :Snow Vixen — the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Caitlin Snow :Snowgirl — the ship between Caitlin Snow and Kara Zor-El :Snowlily — the ship between Caitlin Snow and Lily Stein :Supercanary — the ship between Sara Lance and Kara Zor-El :Superwatch — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Felicity Smoak :Tomance — the ship between Zari Tomaz and Sara Lance :White Snow — the ship between Sara Lance and Caitlin Snow :Zamaya — the ship between Zari Tomaz and Amaya Jiwe :Zarlie - the ship between Zari Tomaz and Charlie :Zelen — the ship between Zari Tomaz and Helen of Troy :Zinah — the ship between Zari Tomaz and Dinah Drake Het :Atomic Hawk — the ship between Ray Palmer and Kendra Saunders :Atomic Vixen — the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Ray Palmer :Canarrow — the ship between Oliver Queen and Sara Lance :CanaryAtom — the ship between Sara Lance and Ray Palmer :Canary Flash — the ship between Barry Allen and Sara Lance :Canarystorm — the ship between Jefferson Jackson and Sara Lance :Canary Vibe — the ship between Cisco Ramon and Sara Lance :Canarywave — the ship between Mick Rory and Sara Lance :Captain Canary — the ship between Sara Lance and Leonard Snart :Coldhawk — the ship between Kendra Saunders and Leonard Snart :Darhkatom — the ship between Nora Darhk and Ray Palmer :Darhkblazer - the ship between Nora Darhk and John Constantine :Disco — the ship between Cisco Ramon and Dinah Drake :Hawkmates – the ship between Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders :Hawkstorm – the ship between Jefferson Jackson and Kendra Saunders :Hawkwave — the ship between Kendra Saunders and Mick Rory :Hellcanary — the ship between John Constantine and Sara Lance :Hellvixen — the ship between Amaya Jiwe and John Constantine :Hour Vixen – the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Rex Tyler :Hexari — the ship between Jonah Hex and Zari Tomaz :Jaxari — the ship between Jefferson Jackson and Zari Tomaz :Kidzari — the ship between Zari Tomaz and Wally West :Marlie - the ship between Mick Rory and Charlie :Namaya – the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Nate Heywood :Romaz — the ship between Mick Rory and Zari Tomaz :Snow Steel — the ship between Nate Heywood and Caitlin Snow :Steel Canary — the ship between Nate Heywood and Sara Lance :Steelwatch — the ship between Felicity Smoak and Nate Heywood :Superatom — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Ray Palmer :Supersteel — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Nate Heywood :Superwave — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Mick Rory :Time Canary – the ship between Rip Hunter and Sara Lance :Timehacker — the ship between Rip Hunter and Zari Tomaz :Timehawk — the ship between Kendra Saunders and Rip Hunter :Vixen Vibe — the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Cisco Ramon :Vixenstorm — the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Jefferson Jackson :Vixenwave – the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Mick Rory :Zaray — the ship between Ray Palmer and Zari Tomaz :Zarstantine - the ship between Zari Tomaz and John Constantine :Zate — the ship between Zari Tomaz and Nate Heywood Poly :Canaryhawkvixen — the ship between Sara Lance, Kendra Saunders and Amaya Jiwe :ColdAtomWave - the ship between Leonard Snart, Ray Palmer, and Mick Rory :Rogue Canary — the ship between Mick Rory, Leonard Snart and Sara Lance :Samari - the ship between Sara Lance, Amaya Jiwe, and Zari Tomaz :Snowtotems - the ship between Caitlin Snow, Zari Tomaz, and Amaya Jiwe :Zamixen - the ship between Zari Tomaz, Mick Rory and Amaya Jiwe Cargo :Canaryship — the ship between Sara Lance and Gideon :Fireship — the ship between Jefferson Jackson and Gideon :Ripcoat — the ship between Rip Hunter and his Trench Coat :Timeship — the ship between Rip Hunter and Gideon :Totemship - the ship between Zari Tomaz and Gideon Friendship :SteelSharpe - the ship between Nate Heywood and Ava Sharpe Family :Legends of Domesticity — the ship between all the members of the team Fandom FAN FICTION : :Legends of Tomorrow FORUMS :LOT@fanforum TUMBLR : : : WIKIS : Photos legends.png|Season 2 Mesalegends.jpeg|Season 1 1legends.jpeg|Season 1 Media Legends of Tomorrow Smokestacks. Legends of Tomorrow Soldiers Legends of tomorrow LEGENDS Category:Legends of Tomorrow